One of the problems that sometimes occurs in the operation of automobiles is that it might be possible to shift the automatic floor transmission shifter out of park position at the transmission even though the shift handle has not been moved from the park position. It has been found that in the interest of safety it is preferable that the brake be engaged prior to movement of the transmission shifter out of park position.
Accordingly an objective of the present invention is to provide a shifter brake interlock system which insures that the shifter can only be shifted out of park position when the motor vehicle operator has engaged the brake.
In accordance with the invention, a shifter brake interlock system for an automatic floor mounted transmission shifter which includes a locking button to be depressed prior to removing the transmission from the park position includes a cable comprising a strand connected to the brake pedal arm at one end and interconnected to the floor shifter such that the floor shifter is prevented from moving out of park position until the brake is engaged.